The Day of the Exploding Door
by o0-Trollin4tehLulz-0o
Summary: Neither Draco nor Harry can take it anymore. They must be together. Draco x Harry.


Draco lay curled on the sofa, a box of chocolates on his lap, and a bad soap opera melting his brain. He watched numbly, thoughts turned to the one person that has ever made him smile. The one person that ever made him want to be better. Better than he'd ever been. He'd been really nice to people, lately. People had noticed, but not the one he changed for. He still shunned him.

'Harry…' Draco breathed quietly, though it came out as an agonised moan. The doorbell rang. Draco's heart leapt, could his luck really be turning up?

Harry slammed the down diown onto the ground with his almighty hulk-like strength, teeth blazing a strange fluorescent colour. He looked at Draco from where he stood which was at the door since that was whaat he knock down, and gave Draco a stupid grin.

"Oi, Malfoy. Your door's broken."

Draco couldn't help but stare at the avenging-angle-type-glory of Harry Potter. "… clearly…" He could have kicked himself. _Now is not the time for sarcasm! Make him love you!_

Harry's look of pure idiocy soon turned to confusing and wonder. "Are you ok, Milfoy? You look kind of in pain, or somethimg akin to that. My list of adjectives runs dry at the sight of your pale locks." Harry turned to the door. "RepARO!" he said, laughing as he did, as the door rose to meet Dracio's face with a magnificent "Boom!"

"Augh!" Draco leapt clear of the door, landing on the other side of the room, impressive considering it's gargantuan size. This, he quickly noticed, placed him not two feet from Harry Potter. A light sweat started to cover his entire body. It had been years since he had stood within reach of the one person he ever truly loved, Blaise Zabini notwithstanding.

"ugh, Draco, you look a bit _too_ close, if you know what I mean. Maybe it's just my hooge glasses, but you look to be not two feet from Harry Potter." Harry rose his hand to his burniong scar. "I think that my scar is confused". Harry then turned a whole 360 degrees and fell over.

Instict and reflexes took over, and Draco caught Harry Potter before he hit floor. His mind was reeling. That was the first time he'd ever heard his name spoken by Harry Potter. His brain then kicked back into gear and he realized he had Harry Potter in his arms. _Harry Potter in his arms. For real this time._ He freaked out and dropped him accidentally.

Harry just sat there a second, looking at the shoes of one Draco Malfoy. He blinked stupidly. Just a second ago, he had been held in the arms of one Draco Malofy. Confused, Harry stood up, to gaze at the bright red face of Malfoy. _Why is he funny lookin'? He looks like… His face has just been attacked by vicious pixies and has jurned a bright shade of burgundy thanks to the dreadful attack. _Harry nodded, pleased with his metaphor. He turned to look at Malfoy, and said bluntly "You totally just dropped me on the floor! That is _so _not cool, man! Not cool"

Draco blushed even further, feeling like a Pygmy stuck in a cauldron. "I didn't mean to, I was just… surprised, I guess…" _Oh, __**hang**__ the consequences! _Draco grabbed the front of Harry Potter's robes and kissed him forcefully. The kiss was raw with need and want.

Harry stood there for a second, mind not quite processing exactly what was happening. A minute ago, he had been sure that the person who stood in front of him was in fact, Draco Malfoy. However now, as he was being practically mouth-raped, he was not so positive. This felt more like something Snape or Dumbledore would do… and yet, he noticed that the person _had _to be Draco, because otherwise the whole space-time contium was totally messed up and time-turners were involved. _Although, _Harry thought, _If time-turners were involved, then the person who at this time was biting his lip, was probably Hermione Granger…Ron would totally kill me…hold the hippogriff, this _has _to be Draco Malfoy! It smells of posh! The alternative was just to grave to consider…_So, after a good long internal monologue, Harry decided just to go along with it for the most part.

Draco was very concerned when Harry Potter became motionless, but was quickly relieved when he started to kiss back. He then slowed down slightly, fearing he might bruise this most perfect mouth. _Harry Potter… Harry Potter… Harry __**freaking**__ Potter is kissing me. __**Me. **__He is kissing my mouth. Right now. This is happening. For real this time. Holy Hippogriffs!_ He pulled Harry Potter farther into the room, heading towards the sofa, where they would be far more comfortable.

When Harry felt himself being tugged in a direction that he could not identify, he had to say that he was quite confused. Which was normal, considering he had been confused for the entire duration of his random appearance at the Malfoy dormitory. He thought, for a second, that he was being pulled away from the kiss that he was quite enjoying, although he was still a bit concerned over the identity of the kisser, although he was still pretty certain that it was Draco Malfoy, the crazy Dumbledore-shaped conscience that sat on his shoulder was confusing him, but at the same time cheering him on, because Harry knew that Dumbledore would give his beard to be standing here kissing Draco Malfoy or kissing himself for that matter, but not Dumbledore kissing Dumbledore because that would just be weird and would probably also involve timeturners like many other things that had happened this day which was unfortunate but there you go. Ergo, Harry decided that movement may not be the best thing in his delicate state, and fell over once more.

Surprised, but at the same time, entirely unsurprised, Draco caught Harry Potter a second time. Surprised in that, he hadn't been expecting it, unsurprised, in that he wasn't surprised – people had told him he was a good kisser. Pansy Parkinson – the school bicycle – had, herself swooned after one such encounter with Draco. Draco carried the semi-conscious man-god to the sofa, and lay him carefully on it, before straddling the prone man-god and continuing his kiss. _I hope this won't be misconstrued…_

Harry was very startled to find himself suddenly on Malfoy's very comfortable sofa. He had been falling the last time he remembered, and yet here he was. With a jolt, he realized that the pale boy was like, totally straddling him, and was very confused. He was sure that he was misconstueing the situation. "Hey, Malfoy" Harry pushed himself up, and held Malfoy by the shoulders "Please don't rape me. I'm a virgin flower."

Draco sat there, for a moment, eyes wide for two reasons. One, that Harry Potter thought he had it in him to rape somebody. _Well, not __**some**__body, just this one… actually… that's a fair point… _And two, that Harry Potter was a virgin. Draco'd always assumed Harry'd had his brains fucked out by the ginger. _At least I don't have to worry about catching anything from Wealsey through Potter *celebratory jig*…_ "Harry, I'd never do anything so foul to your body, unless you wanted me to. I promise"

Harry blinked. "Oh, alright then. I suppose I'll belive you this one time, although I am not entirely sure about your intentions. Especially considering you have just been doing a jig on me. My pelvis is not particularly pleased, I'll have you know. It's very strange to do a half jig, considering we are both on a sofa, and I must say I am kind of impressed by your skill. However, I must leave now, because I'm little bit concerned about my status as a virgin flower, and I hold that position very dear to my heart, because I love my Mommy."

Draco groaned internally. _Of course_ Harry Potter was a prude. _Goddammit! _Draco forced a soft, and understanding smile onto his mouth. He wished dearly for his mouth to be fastened to Harry Potter once more, but he knew that Harry Potter would never allow it, as he was a prude. _Goddammit!_ He climbed gingerly off of his love and scratched the back of his neck in a chagrined manner.

Harry stood up, shaking his mane of hair that could make any woman jealous, and patted Draco on the shoulder "I know this is hard for you, but hey, I'm just too sexy to not be a virgin. Too bad for you, maybe some other time when I've had a bit too much butterbeer, I'll give you to first shot at trying to seduce a drunken me, cuz I'm just so generous like that." Harry turned a whole 270 degress and walked proudly out of the door, bursting it open once more as he smiled as he remembered fondly how this day began. "Wait til Ron hears about this! LOL!"

Draco watched Harry Potter destroy his door for a second time that day, admiring his strength, pride, hair and backside. He then groaned, realizing Harry Potter had just walked away, unmolested, and he, Draco, was supposed to be very good at that. So good, in fact, that to enter his room, was to experience orgasm. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and wandered off to find Blaise. He needed a good fuck, and Blaise's hair was very similar in colour to Harry Potter's.

TEH END


End file.
